Mi Bella Cazafantasmas
by go4RK
Summary: Edward y Bella comparten una cualidad: pueden ver fantasmas. Sin embargo, cada uno ha decidido hacer algo distinto con ella. Bella es Cazafantasmas y Edward es medium. Hay circunstancias que pueden separarlos, pero otras que los pueden llevar a enamorarse. One-shot.


***Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

.

— ¡Lo tengo!... ¡Déjamelo! —gritó Bella desde alguna parte en las gradas del estadio.

—B-bien, yo… yo t-te cu-cubro —respondió Michael escondido detrás de unos botes de basura.

_¡No te me vas a escapar esta vez! _

Silencio. Una ráfaga de aire. Pisadas rápidas en sentido de la salida del estadio. El sonido de lo que parecería un arma de fuego cortando cartucho. Silencio. Otra ráfaga de aire. Pisadas rápidas en el sentido contrario.

—Deja de jugar Laurent… esta vez no tienes forma de escapar.

Risas. Pisadas suaves en el césped del estadio. El sonido de un llanto contenido en el área donde se ocultaba Michael.

—Eres demasiado petulante pequeña Bella… No en vano hemos jugado a esto por tanto tiempo—. Habló al aire Laurent, o lo que sería el espíritu de Laurent, una imagen vaporosa aunque oscura, que apenas tocaba el verde césped del campo de fútbol de la Universidad. Se movía tan suave que si no estuviera en medio del estadio, nadie lo notaría.

—Las cosas han cambiado… —se escuchó la voz de Bella en alguna parte.

— ¿Cambiado?... ¿Para quién?... —Preguntó Laurent manteniendo el mismo tono de voz y haciendo una pausa—. ¡Ah! Claro, supe que tu padre murió… Pobre Charlie, tan asustadizo… —. Se burló, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, las luces del estadio se apagaron…

—Cambiaron para ti… ¡bastardo! —gruñó Bella con mucha molestia mientras dirigía su arma hacia el fantasma y disparaba.

Una luz amarillenta salía del rifle adaptado que sostenía Bella. Era un arma que había construido su padre, Charlie, con ayuda de su abuelo Billy. Se la había heredado en vida a los 16 años. Ella lo llamaba "Charlie, el caza demonios", en su honor.

Veinte segundos después de que la luz envolviera el espíritu de Laurent, éste desapareció, dejando sólo una pequeña roca negra en su lugar. Bella se acercó y la tomó en su mano. La giró observando su forma detalladamente, como buscando alguna seña particular.

—Siempre fuiste un imbécil Laurent. No hay ningún rastro de luz que me pudiera hacer cambiar de opinión—. Sentenció Bella sonriendo.

Cada vez que Bella atrapaba a un "espíritu, fantasma o demonio" como los llamaba indistintamente, éstos se convertían en pequeñas rocas negras. Algunas veces, estas rocas tenían destellos blancos en la superficie que indicaban el grado de bondad que había en ellos. Habían sido pocas ocasiones, pero muy impactantes, cuando al cazar algún espíritu, la roca que recogía Bella era más bien dominada por el color blanco con algunos destellos negros. Las primeras veces se entristeció, pero al poco tiempo asumió que esas pérdidas blancas eran necesarias con tal de acabar con el resto.

—Mike, no entiendo por qué si sigues siendo tan cobarde, aún te empeñas en acompañarme—. Le decía Bella a su amigo Michael dentro del coche, mientras se dirigían a su casa.

—Solo soy precavido Bella, es mejor que uno se mantenga atento por cualquier eventualidad, ¿no crees? —Respondió un poco nervioso su amigo y con los ojos irritados, como si hubiera llorado.

—Claro, Señor Eventualidades…. —Se burló Bella.

Llegaron a casa. Mike era amigo de Bella desde la preparatoria. No era bueno para la escuela así que decidió no estudiar, pero sus padres no tomaron muy bien su decisión y le pidieron amablemente que dejara la casa y madurara por su cuenta. Sin un lugar a dónde ir, buscó la ayuda de su amiga quién, con autorización de su padre, le acondicionó un espacio en el garage.

—Bella… ¿cómo es que ese fantasma sabía lo de Charlie? —Se animó a preguntarle.

—Estoy cansada Mike, te lo explicaré después con más calma—. Y se fue a su habitación para evitar responder.

_Del otro lado de Seattle _

—Ya es tarde Ed, deja eso y vamos por unos tragos al bar de James.

—Ya casi. Tengo que terminar lo que me pide este hombre o no me dejará en paz.

— ¿Hombre? —La risa de Jasper se escuchó por todo el apartamento. Debes estar bromeando, ya no son hombres o mujeres Ed, son solo fantasmas o espíritus.

—No sabes lo que dices Jasper.

—Claro que sí. Yo no veo a nadie más que a ti, lo cual significa que solo estamos tú y yo; lo demás, a veces me hace dudar si estás cuerdo o tendrás alguna especie de esquizofrenia. Si no fueras mi amigo hasta pensaría que has comido hongos alucinógenos… —Y soltó una sonora carcajada.

— ¡Olvídalo Jasper!... Y como mañana tengo que ir al otro lado de Seattle a buscar la casa del Señor McCarthy, mejor no te acompaño, porque quiero hacerlo temprano y si voy contigo sé que me emborracharás... ¡Diviértete!

— ¡Aguafiestas!

Desde pequeño Edward se había dado cuenta de que lograba ver y hablar con personas que el resto no. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que esas personas estaban muertas, incluso algunas aparecían como espectros, apenas lograba distinguirlos, sobre todo en el día, pero siempre que notaban "el don" de Edward, acudían a él para hacerle alguna petición.

A lo largo de los años le habían pedido encontrar documentos, visitar familiares, pedir perdón a amigos, esconder pequeños tesoros o encontrar amores perdidos. Aunque algunos otros intentaban hacer que se vengara su muerte, que se desquitara con los que se quedaban o que se les despojara de cosas a sus familias. Difícilmente, más bien, nunca, accedía Edward a este último tipo de solicitudes, pero no podía dejar de escucharlos. No era como si contara con un switch para escuchar o no a estos fantasmas.

Algunos lo habían considerado un loco. Su familia incluso no le creyó y trataron de mandarlo con un psiquiatra. No obstante, al cumplir la mayoría de edad, Edward se independizó,y no volvió a contarle a nadie de sus "habilidades especiales", solo su amigo Jasper se había mantenido. No profundizaban mucho en el tema, pero habían construido una fuerte amistad y ahí estaba. Un poco loco, pero estaba.

.

— ¡Hey, Jasper!... Despierta…

Jasper había llegado del bar (aún borracho) a la hora que Edward subía al auto para cumplir "el encargo" del Señor McCarthy y había insistido en acompañarlo, pero no pudo evitar quedarse dormido en el camino.

_¡Valiente compañía! Solo dejará oliendo el auto a borracho. _

Salió del auto y se encaminó a la casa que le habían indicado. Tomó la llave debajo de la maceta en forma de rana tal como le dijeron y entró. Todo parecía muy tranquilo. Demasiado.

Edward buscaba la fotografía de la Señora McCarthy que le habían encargado. Estaba en la habitación principal abriendo y cerrando cajones cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba por la espalda tapando su boca e inmovilizando sus brazos.

—Mmmmhhh…. Mmmmhhhh…. —Movía la cabeza esperando que lo liberaran.

—¡Shhh! Tranquilo. No sé qué haces aquí pero será mejor que no te muevas ni hagas ruido—. Susurraron en su oído.

Era una voz dulce, de una chica, sin duda. _¿Será la hija de los McCarthy? ¿Será alguna amante? ¿Llamarán a la policía? ¡Dios mío! Espero que Jasper despierte y venga a rescatarme._

Suavemente la mano que cubría su boca la liberó y el brazo que lo tenía inmovilizado soltó su agarre. Edward volteó y se sorprendió al ver a la chica que estaba tras de él. No era muy alta, tenía el cabello oscuro amarrado en una coleta firme, vestía un conjunto de cuero negro bastante pegado a su cuerpo por lo que pudo distinguir las formas bien delineadas de sus caderas.

—¡Shhh! —Colocó su dedo índice en sus labios y se agachó haciendo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza para que Edward la imitara—. Sé que está aquí, lo siento. No te preocupes, vengo con Charlie para deshacernos de ese maldito.

Edward alzó sus cejas sorprendido. La chica se veía bastante ruda… Y, maldita sea, eso lo había excitado en el instante. ¿Charlie? ¿Su novio? ¿Su perro? ¿Su guardaespaldas?

De pronto, Bella dio un paso atrás, de algún lugar en su costado levantó su rifle con una sola mano y lo colocó en posición. Con su otro brazo hizo a un lado a Edward y le dijo en voz muy baja—: Quédate quieto.

Cuando Edward volteó a donde los ojos de la chica estaban fijos, instintivamente empujó el brazo de Bella, quien ya tenía el dedo en el gatillo y alcanzó a disparar el chorro amarillo hacia la cama de la habitación.

— ¡Noooooo…! ¿Qué haces? —gritó con desesperación sin ser consciente de que el arma de Bella disparaba una sustancia rara y de que estaba "protegiendo" a una persona ya muerta de un posible ataque.

— ¡Idiota! ¿Qué te pasa?... —Volteó Bella hecha una furia y empujó a Edward, lo tomó de la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared con una sola mano, como si estuviera aventando un muñeco de trapo.

— ¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Qué pensabas hacer? —Resopló Edward contrariado.

—Salvarte de esa cosa, pero ahora se ha escapado…

— ¡Beeellaaaa!… ¡Beeeellaaaa!… —Se escuchó la voz de Michael corriendo agitado hacia la habitación.

_¿Será Charlie? No se escucha como alguien que vaya a defenderla… _

— ¿Lo viste Michael? ¿Hacia dónde se fue?

_¿Michael? Entonces, ¿dónde estará Charlie? ¿Vendrá en camino? Y, ¿dónde diablos está el inútil de Jasper? No debí traerlo borracho, así no me sirve de nada. _

—No… No… Es que… alguien… me viene… me viene… siguiendo…. —dijo con la respiración entrecortada el chico al que llamó Michael.

En ese momento Jasper entró a la habitación.

— ¡Wow!... —Fue lo primero que exclamó al entrar y ver a Bella. _Claro, cualquier hombre se quedaría sin aliento y sin palabras al ver a la chica en ese atuendo y con esa actitud. No podía culparlo._

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?... Y…. Un momento… —La chica hizo una pausa en su reclamo y mirando a Edward se acercó amenazante hacia él—. ¿Tú lo viste? ¿Por qué me empujaste?...

—Eeeeehhm… ¿Tenías… un arma?

Bella sonrió y miró su rifle.

—Solo es Charlie… —Cambió su mirada en un instante y volvió a mirar a Edward—. Pero no has respondido lo más importante… ¿Tú… lo viste?

— ¿Te refieres al Señor McCarthy?

— ¿Señor McCarthy? ¿No me digas que los bautizas como si fueran tus mascotas? ¿Viste el tamaño de ese demonio? Si no me hubieras golpeado ahora mismo lo tendría en mis manos.

— ¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?... —Edward no entendía a la chica.

_¿En sus manos? ¿Acaso le había gustado el Señor McCarthy y quería seducirlo para acostarse con él? ¿En sus manos? ¿Sería su amante?... Un momento… ¡El Señor McCarthy estaba muerto!… Ella… ¿Ella también podía verlos? _

—A que desperdicié un muy buen tiro para atrapar a ese… ¿Cómo le dijiste?... Señor McCarthy, y podría haber sido uno de los más grandes de mi colección. Por cierto, soy Bella Swan —dijo extendiendo su mano para presentarse adecuadamente.

—La cazafantasmas… —agregó Michael con una sonrisa de suficiencia como si estuviera presumiendo que era amigo de la mujer más famosa del mundo.

— ¿Caza… fantasmas? —Edward se asustó.

—Así es... De las mejores y con mucha experiencia—. Dijo orgullosa Bella desplegando una hermosa sonrisa. ¿Y tú eres?

—Edward Cullen… Medium… —respondió Jasper antes de soltar una sonora carcajada frente a todos.

Edward estaba paralizado, no podía creer su mala suerte. Había encontrado a una chica que compartía su "don", "habilidad", "característica", "cualidad" o como sea que le habían llamado tantas personas y… claro, tenía que ser todo lo contrario a él. Ella se dedicaba a desaparecer a estos espíritus mientras él había decidido ayudarles, a algunos.

— ¿Medium?... —murmuró Bella algo extrañada, más para sí misma que para los demás—. Y, ¿trabajas para alguien?

_Seguro, siendo un medium que podía ver a los fantasmas y no los mataba en el instante, probablemente su primer opción era pensar que trabajaba para alguien. Algún otro matón de fantasmas o… ¿Cómo dijo?... Cazafantasmas. Por favor, ese nombre era ridículo hasta para la película. _

—No, Ed trabaja por su cuenta—. De nuevo Jasper respondiendo a nombre de su amigo.

—Oye, Eddie… eso de ser 'mediun' (_sí, lo había pronunciado mal el ignorante, además de haberme llamado Eddie!_) ¿no es un poco de señoras que leen el tarot?

_¿Qué? ¿Señoras de tarot? En serio que no tenía ni puta idea este niñato. ¿Y qué esperaba? ¿Que actuara como rockstar por poder ver fantasmas? Obvio, si tenía a su lado a la chica maravilla, Bella la Cazafantasmas Estrella, ¿no? Toda una Ninja para atrapar espíritus del mal perdidos en este mundo con ese rifle al que llamaba Charlie y vestida para matar con ese cuerpazo y su dulce sonrisa. Estaba más que furioso. No me importa. Y, ¿él quien es? ¿su novio o qué? ¿por qué está con ella?... ¿dulce sonrisa?... sí, debo reconocer que tenía una muy dulce sonrisa y tal vez también era dulce en otras cosas y otras partes… _

—Ed… Ed… —Jasper trataba de sacar a Edward del enojo monumental que se había montado. No había dicho nada, pero conocía bien a su amigo y cuando notó sus ojos rojos entrecerrados, su boca presionada con fuerza haciendo que sus labios casi se vieran negros, los puños cerrados resaltando las venas de sus brazos y su respiración acelerada, supo que estaba a punto de cazar a alguien y no precisamente a un fantasma.

—Bueno chicos. Fue un gusto conocerlos, pero nosotros tenemos cosas qué hacer. Vámonos Mike—. Bella cortó el silencio que se había instalado.

Sin decir más, se dirigieron a la salida de la casa. Edward tenía la foto de la Señora McCarthy desde el momento en que Bella lo había inmovilizado así que tampoco tenía ya nada qué hacer ahí. Todos iban hacia la puerta de la casa para tomar sus propios caminos.

—Espera… Bella —llamó Edward a sus espaldas y ella se detuvo mirándolo extrañada—, ¿puedo hablar contigo?... ¿a solas?

—Claro —respondió Bella confundida.

Mientras Edward llevaba a Bella a otra de las habitaciones de la casa, Jasper y Michael se quedaron en la sala.

—Más vale que tu amigo no quiera propasarse con Bella —advirtió Michael a Jasper.

—¿O qué? No me digas que tú eres su novio —se burló Jasper.

—N-no, pero soy su… m-mejor… amigo… y la cuido. —Tartamudeó un poco al responder, lo que Jasper aprovechó para seguir molestándolo.

—¿La cuidas de vivos o de muertos?

—¡No, los muertos… —corrigió de inmediato—, quiero decir sí, ambos, pero… los vivos son más peligrosos… como tu amigo.

—¿Le tienes más miedo a Ed que a los fantasmas?

—No, claro que no. —Respondió tratando de fingir seguridad, pero Jasper ya lo tenía en la mira.

—Está bien, Mike el Azote de los Fantasmas.

—¡Cállate! No te burles… Puedo ser muy agresivo —trató de advertir, aunque sin mucho éxito.

—No, no me burlo. Lo digo con respeto. No vaya a ser que ahora se nos aparezca uno. Menos mal que estás aquí para darles batalla. Supongo que Bella y tú son como el Dúo Dinámico, Batman y Robin, Supermán y la Mujer Maravilla… ¡ah! O Mikey Mouse y Minie… Porque diría la Bella y la Bestia, pero no eres tan atractivo… —y soltó una carcajada.

Michael no supo que responder, sólo frunció el ceño y le dedicó una mirada furiosa mientras revisaba las cosas que había en la sala.

—¿Y tú qué? —se animó a decir mientras se asomaba a la ventana—, con tu amigo, además de ser 'merium' (lo volvió a pronunciar mal), ¿leen el tarot, el futuro o qué hacen?

Jasper contuvo la risa y le respondió tratando de parecer serio.

—Sí, claro. Todo eso. En cuanto venga Ed le diré que te diga tu futuro. Es muy bueno para eso. Seguramente quieres saber si terminarás casado con Bella, ¿no?... o por lo menos si pasarás por su cama. —dijo levantando las cejas sugestivamente mientras Michael lo observaba de reojo.

_Mientras tanto, en la otra habitación _

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué querías hablar conmigo a solas?

—Bella… de verdad… piensas… ¿matar al Señor McCarthy?

—Edward, el Señor McCarthy, como tu le llamas, ya está muerto.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Sí Edward, pienso acabar con él y con todos los de su tipo que me encuentre en el camino. Eso es lo que hago y seguiré haciendo.

—Pero... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué te han hecho? Si ya están muertos, déjalos. El hecho de que puedas ver sus espíritus, no quiere decir que le hagan daño a alguien, aún cuando sé que algunos lo desearían.

—¡Cállate Edward! No sabes lo que dices. El que tú tengas un corazón tan suave para esto y absurdamente los ayudes, no quiere decir que tengas la razón —gritó alterada.

—No tengo corazón suave. Y los ayudo porque lo necesitan para estar en paz. No es absurdo. Absurdo es lo que tú haces. —Respondió levantando la voz.

—Sí, claro Señor Siempre Tengo la Razón —le dijo imitando un tono de niña mimada.

—No soy Señor Siempre Tengo la Razón, Señorita Corazón de Piedra.

—No tengo corazón de piedra, Señor Corazón de Pollo.

—No tengo corazón de pollo, Señorita Que No Quede Un Muerto Vivo.

—¿Qué? Eso no tiene sentido… —y comenzó a reírse contagiando por unos segundos a Edward, aunque trató de ocultarlo.

—Bella… De verdad… ¿te gusta lo que haces?

Bella paró de reír, el tono serio de Edward le hizo tomar con calma su pregunta.

—No se trata de que me guste o no… Alguien lo tiene que hacer. Y no lo dejaré solo porque tú vengas con tu hermosa sonrisa a querer convencerme.

—¿Hermosa sonrisa? —preguntó mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

—Vamos Edward, no necesitas que lo repita, lo sabes y no dudo que por eso te estés aprovechando.

—¿Aprovechando?... No, bueno… Para ti soy un blandengue, estúpido y aprovechado. ¡Gracias! —dijo con mucha ironía sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras se alejaba de ella.

—Oye, no… Espera… No te quise insultar… De verdad. —Esta vez fue el turno de Bella de acercarse a él—. No me lo tomes a mal, sé que a veces puedo ser un poco agresiva, pero no creo que seas estúpido.

Edward se quedó esperando a que dijera lo mismo de "blandengue" y "aprovechado", pero Bella no dijo nada más.

—¡Genial! ¿Sabes algo?... Quería hablar contigo, no para terminar peleando como un par de niños de doce años, sino porque me pareces una chica muy linda y se ve que no eres feliz con lo que haces.

—¿Me podrías decir cómo sabes que no soy feliz?

—Por el tono que utilizas, tu agresividad, tus sarcasmos… ¿quieres que siga?

—Escucha Edward, evidentemente no me conoces, así que te voy a pedir que no vengas conmigo a darme tu discurso redentor de almas que el día que muera no voy a venir a buscarte en calidad de fantasma para pedirte ningún favor.

—No me importaría que cambiaras de opinión porque el día que yo muera, si me ves como un fantasma, espero que no me apuntes con ese rifle y me hagas desaparecer para siempre sin ninguna razón.

Edward salió de la habitación. Al cruzar la sala le hizo señas a Jasper de que se iban y antes de cruzar la puerta se giró hacia Michael, lo apuntó con su índice y le dijo de mala gana—: Eres un imbécil. Si quieres algo con ella, demuéstrale que realmente eres su amigo y no permitas que se haga daño.

Michael se quedó con los ojos abiertos en sorpresa por el comentario. Pensó que Jasper tenía razón y Edward le estaba diciendo parte de su futuro… Que tenía que encontrar la forma de demostrarle a Bella que era su amigo para poder tener algo con ella. Así que pasaría los siguientes meses pensando qué hacer para logarlo.

Minutos después, Bella salió de la habitación, aunque su actitud era claramente de molestia por lo que le había dicho Edward, no pudo ocultar que sus ojos estaban irritados por el llanto que había liberado en completa soledad. No dijo nada, y Michael la vio tan enojada que se limitó a seguirla sin preguntar.

.

Los siguientes cuatro meses, fueron complicados para el "oficio" de Bella y de Edward. Ocasionalmente se encontraban, uno para cazar fantasmas y el otro para ayudarlos.

No se dirigían la palabra, sólo miradas. Era un lenguaje propio que fueron desarrollando con el tiempo. Al principio eran miradas de reproche por su último encuentro, pero poco a poco se fueron transformando en distintas emociones.

Con una mirada, Edward se disculpó y con otra, Bella hizo lo mismo. Edward miraba a Bella para preguntar algo y Bella respondía moviendo sus ojos en determinada dirección. Bella lo saludaba con la mirada y el correspondía. Podían caminar uno a lado del otro, sin hablar, y en determinado momento voltear a verse y entender que se decían un "hasta la siguiente". En otro encuentro, bastó solo una mirada para que ambos declinaran de cazar y ayudar (respectivamente) al fantasma de un tal George B., que se aferraba a buscar a su primera novia de la adolescencia para reclamarle una infidelidad.

Se miraban, se retaban, se sonreían, se entendían pero no salía una sola palabra de sus bocas.

El Señor McCarthy no había aparecido desde aquel día que discutieron, pero Edward aún conservaba la foto de la Señora McCarthy que le había hecho buscar en su casa y que lo había llevado a su primer encuentro con Bella.

Un día, Edward tuvo una inesperada aparición que lo llevó a buscar a Bella para platicar. Estaba afuera de su casa, pero no se atrevía a salir del auto y tocar. Él sabía su dirección porque en alguna ocasión, aún sin hablarse, él la había llevado a su casa después de encontrarse en el cementerio por algún fantasma.

_Flashback. _

—¿Edward?

—Sí. Le advierto, como a todos, que no cobro venganzas, ni nada por el estilo.

—No te preocupes, no quiero eso. Quiero que me ayudes a hablar con mi hija.

—Ok. Necesito saber para qué y quién es su hija.

—Quiero que sepa que siempre estuve con ella, aunque no pudiera verme y que la quiero.

—Bien, eso puedo hacerlo. ¿Quién es su hija?

_Fin del flashback. _

Y aquí estaba. La Señora Swan estaba con Edward en su coche. No lo presionaba a salir porque sabía de su amistad silenciosa con Bella. Sabía que le tomaría tiempo, pero eso era lo que a ella le sobraba.

—Bien, vamos. —dijo Edward en voz alta compartiendo su decisión con la Señora Swan.

Después de tocar un par de veces el timbre, Michael salió.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—Necesito hablar con Bella.

—¿Para qué?

—No es de tu incumbencia —respondió mientras lo empujaba a un lado para poder entrar.

—¿Quién es Mic… —Bella salió pero no terminó la frase cuando vio a Edward. Sospechaba que algo pasaba porque nunca se buscaban, siempre se encontraban por los fantasmas en común.

—¿Me das unos minutos… a solas?

Bella frunció el ceño y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que pasaran a una de las habitaciones de la casa. Eso le trajo un pequeño _deja vú_, pero de inmediato pensó en otra cosa, no quería recordar aquella vez que se insultaron.

—Bella. Necesito que estés tranquila… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Ella asintió, sin decir palabra.

—¿Puedes platicarme de tus papás?

Bella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Has visto a mi papá? ¿Por qué no viene conmigo? Dile que quiero verlo, que lo extraño, por favor —comenzó a decir con mucha ansiedad.

—No, no he visto a tu papá…

—¿Entonces?... Ella… —Bella supo que se trataba de su mamá—, a ella no quiero verla… Ya no. No quiero saber nada.

—Bella, por favor… Escúchame.

—No Edward. Tú no sabes.

—Por eso he venido, para que me cuentes… Por favor…

Bella se acercó a la ventana que había en la habitación y mirando al exterior comenzó a hablar.

—Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 15 años. Ella siempre supo que yo veía fantasmas. Me platicó que algunas personas de su familia lo hacían, pero que ninguna lo reconocía porque tenían miedo de ser juzgados o tachados de locos. Siempre acordamos que cuando alguna de nosotras muriera, nos buscaríamos para hacernos saber que estábamos juntas, a pesar de todo. Pero ella nunca lo hizo.

Bella hizo una pausa y Edward aprovechó para acercarse, respetando cierta distancia entre ellos. Después de tomar aire y soltarlo con mucha calma, Bella continuó—:

Me abandonó cuando más la necesitaba Edward. Nunca apareció y un día, mi abuelo Billy sufrió un paro cardiaco por haber visto un fantasma. Mi papá estaba con él cuando vio su rostro lleno de miedo señalando un punto en el aire. Pensé que había sido ella, que se le había aparecido a él en lugar de a mí y que solo había causado daño en lugar de traer la paz que habíamos pensado. Mi papá también sabía de nuestras habilidades para ver fantasmas y no superó lo del abuelo, así que acordamos que aprovecharía esto que soy… que los puedo ver, para evitar que le hicieran daño a otros.

Bella soltó un par de lágrimas solitarias pero permanecía inmóvil frente a la ventana, así que Edward se acercó más. Quería decirle algo, darle palabras de consuelo, disculparse por haber sido un idiota al prácticamente insultarla sin conocer su historia.

Para su sorpresa, Bella se volteó, lo miró por un par de segundos y se arrojó a sus brazos. Comenzó a llorar mientras tenía su cabeza recargada en el pecho de Edward. Él sentía como su ropa se iba empapando por las lágrimas de Bella, pero no le importó. La abrazó más fuerte. Esta vez no solo eran miradas, sino también un contacto físico, ante el cual tampoco encontraron palabras.

Estuvieron así algunos minutos hasta que Bella se tranquilizó. Tomó aire aún abrazada de Edward y, sin soltarlo, lo miró y le dijo—: ¡Gracias!

Edward sonrió y después de decirle "De nada", la besó.

Se besaron por mucho tiempo. Fue un beso que pasó por muchos momentos: fue lento, suave, fuerte, profundo, ligero, con lengua, mordiendo el labio inferior, mordiendo el labio superior, respirando en sus mejillas, rozando su nariz en su cara, solo con sus labios, mirándose fijamente a los ojos por algunos instantes. Hasta que se les acabó el aliento y comenzaron a dolerles los labios. Aunque en ningún momento se separaron.

—No te vayas —dijo Bella haciendo más fuerte su agarre.

—Nunca... Mi Bella Cazafantasmas. —susurró mientas acariciaba su cabello con una mano y con la otra mantenía su agarre en la cintura de Bella.

Ya más tranquilos, Edward le contó lo que le había dicho su mamá. Le dijo que la Señora Swan no había podido aparecerse hasta ahora porque no se lo habían permitido. Que ella podía verla y escucharla desde el primer día, pero que se sentía impotente por no poder demostrarle que estaba con ella. Que supo lo de su abuelo y que le dolió mucho que pensaran que había sido ella (había sido Laurent). Que no encontró la forma de hacerle ver a Charlie y a ella que su actitud contra todos los fantasmas no era la mejor, pero que entendía su rabia para actuar de esa forma. Que cuando la dejaron "aparecer" por un breve tiempo, le dio miedo mostrarse con su hija y por eso había acudido a Edward.

Platicaron durante más de tres horas hasta que se quedaron dormidos en el sillón que estaba en la habitación. Siempre abrazados.

Bella había entendido lo que había pasado. Alcanzó a ver a su madre antes de que "se fuera" y alcanzaron a decirse lo mucho que se querían. Perdonó a su mamá, a su abuelo, a Charlie y a ella misma, o al menos empezaría el proceso para hacerlo. Sabía que le tomaría tiempo. Había sido cazafantasmas desde los 16 años, así que quitarse diez años con ese modo de vida, no le sería fácil, pero Edward le ayudaría.

Se complementarían porque, al final, siempre habría fantasmas o espíritus con malas intenciones que, sin duda, deberían desaparecer antes de hacerle daño a alguien. Así que ella seguiría siendo Cazafantasmas y le enseñaría algunas cosas a Edward, mientras él sería su equilibrio y su compañero de vida.

.

* * *

_Gracias!_


End file.
